50 Fairy Tale Induced Drabbles
by Goddess Althena
Summary: Written in response to the SMFanfiction Fairy Tale Drabble Challenge. The drabbles will in all likelihood NOT follow any coherent order, but WILL centralize around Usagi & Mamoru.
1. 38 : pumpkin

**#38 – pumpkin**

Words: 610

Usagi hefted the large orange object up onto the table-top and fell heavily into the booth, exhausted from the effort. She closed her eyes and leaned into the cushion of the high-backed bench completely unaware of the two pairs of eyes fixed curiously upon her. Without opening her own she waved a careless hand and requested breathlessly, "Be a good friend Rei-chan, and get me a milkshake."

Rei grumbled and retorted, "You have two legs, Usagi, get it yourself."

Usagi finally opened her eyes to point them at her raven-haired friend and began to pout. "But I'm so tired; I just carried this thing twelve blocks. I need chocolate refreshment to regain my strength before I try to get it the rest of the way home."

Ami chose the break in conversation to finally sate her curiosity. "Is that a pumpkin, Usagi-chan?" she asked, her eyes fixed on the mammoth-sized orange vegetable.

Usagi forgot her pout and turned to Ami, a proud expression clear on her face. "Yup, it sure is Ami-chan. I got the biggest one they had! Isn't it beautiful?"

Ami and Rei shared the same doubtful expression as they examined what could only be described as an orange monstrosity. They exchanged a hesitant glance before turning back to the bubbly odango-headed blonde. Ami spoke up, "Uhhh, yeah Usagi-chan, it's really…something."

"What do you want it for anyway, Usagi?" Rei asked with a small frown on her face.

Usagi rolled her eyes in exasperation and grasped the pumpkin, thrusting it directly in front of Rei, who instinctively lurched back in her seat. "For Halloween, of course! I'm going to carve it, it's the latest rage; apparently it's a tradition in America. I'm so excited!"

Rei chuckled and pushed the pumpkin back across the table to Usagi, finding its close proximity somewhat disturbing. "You sound like you just found that out Usagi-chan. You didn't know about Halloween until now?"

Usagi's pout returned and she stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry. "You're so mean, Rei-chan!"

Ami ignored their usual banter and calmly mentioned, "You know Usagi-chan, in America children dress up in costumes and go trick or treating."

Usagi's tongue returned to her mouth and she blinked in puzzlement at her blue-haired friend. "Trick or treating? What's that?"

"Well, the children go door to door and call out 'Trick or Treat' and the people in the houses give them goodies, like chocolate and candy," Ami explained.

Usagi's eyes widened until they seemed almost as large as the pumpkin and she let out a delighted squeal. "Really, Ami-chan? They wear costumes and get free candy? Oh, I wanna do it!"

"I wouldn't suggest it, Odango atama. There isn't enough candy in the world to satisfy you. There would be a nation-wide shortage, and you'd blow up like a balloon."

Usagi turned angrily to face the offending speaker. Leaning against the booth was none other than her arch-nemesis, Chiba Mamoru. Her eyes narrowed in irritation as she swiftly rose from her seat to face him. "Why don't you just mind your own business Mamoru-baka! Only a jerk like you could ruin something wonderful like Halloween and free candy!" Huffily, she turned on her heel and strode out of the arcade, not deigning to turn back.

Mamoru watched her a few moments and then turned to face Rei and Ami, who were merely looking on with muted wonder. He started when his eyes lit upon the orange behemoth. Shooting a quick glance at the two girls still seated he hoisted the pumpkin into his arms and darted out of the arcade himself, calling, "Hey Odango, wait up! You forgot your pumpkin!"


	2. 36 : sword

**#36 – sword**

Words: 322

The youma darted about haphazardly as countless steel-tipped roses shot down toward it, embedding themselves in the ground only a hair's breadth from their target each time. After dodging a veritable onslaught of the deadly flora, the youma's attention turned back to its former prey, the Senshi.

From his high up perch atop a well-concealed tree branch, the tuxedo-clad masked man cursed his ridiculously inefficient assigned weapons. '_What kind of hero fights with roses?_' he sardonically thought to himself as he instinctively watched the battle continue on below him, paying particular attention to the accident-prone Senshi, her long blonde pigtails flying around her.

He twirled one of the roses expertly, yet absentmindedly in his fingers and mused with longing, '_If I'm supposed to be a hero, I should have a heroic weapon. Like a sword…maybe then I could be down there with them. I could protect her._' He cringed as she less than gracefully dove out of the way of an errant energy blast. '_Instead I have to make cheesy speeches and throw girly roses…some hero._' His fist clenched tightly around the rose as he watched the battle end, his clumsy ward letting loose a perfectly aimed tiara. The rose dropped carelessly from his grip as he pivoted and readied himself to leave, satisfied that the fight was over.

She caught the movement out of the corner of her eye and turned to watch him as he seemingly flew off into the horizon. A disappointed sigh escaped her lips as his figure disappeared from view and she lowered her gaze in silent acceptance. A flash of red drew her attention and she moved to the base of the tree, crouching down to gently collect the forgotten object. She brought the delicate bloom to her nose, inhaling its deep, intoxicating scent. A few moments later the rose vanished from her hands and she turned her gaze back to the horizon dreamily.

'_My hero._'


	3. 9 : locket

**#9 – locket**

Words: 153

The soft melody resounded in the room, cutting through the absolute silence. The lone occupant sat, the golden object cradled gently in the small palm of her hand, and simply listened to the haunting tune. She traced a slow finger along the smooth star-shaped edges, entranced by the glow of the revolving crescent moon in its center.

He had entrusted the beautiful locket to her, but had told her it had been a gift from another. Who would have given him the exquisite treasure? Vainly she hoped it was a friend, a relative…but no, this was a gift of love. Who could she be, this mysterious woman who would give a gift so precious?

She pressed her forehead to the glass pane of the window, raising her eyes to the moon's luminescent silhouette in the night sky. Whoever she was, it wasn't her. Oh, but if he only knew…she would give him anything.


	4. 26 : wake with a kiss

**#26 – wake with a kiss**

Words: 147

His lips brushed against hers gently, softly. Long, tapered fingers grazed her cheek as she emitted a soft sigh. She could feel his warm, sweet breath on her neck as he whispered tenderly, "Princess, let me wake you with my kiss."

She smiled sweetly, yet kept her eyes closed, wanting to savour the moment. In response he covered her face and neck with butterfly kisses, pausing only to touch his nose to hers lovingly. Finally succumbing to his will, she reached up and ran her hands through his jet black hair to be sure he was facing her. Her eyes slowly fluttered open…

…and she came face to face with her stuffed panda. Groaning loudly in disappointment, Usagi tossed the fuzzy toy across the room and rolled over in her bed, determined to go back to her dream. If only she could wake with a real kiss.


	5. 20 : glass shoes Part A

**#20 – glass shoes**

Words: 294

Her nose was pushed snugly against the glass, her hands also pressed up on either side. Slowly she exhaled a yearning, romantic sigh and her warm breath fogged the glass before her eyes. Startled at the cloudiness of her vision she stepped back and used a clothed elbow to rub away all traces of her wonder.

Makoto and Minako chuckled behind her, causing a sneaky blush to cover her cheeks. She turned to her friends as Makoto playfully rumpled her hair. "You want to pretend you're Cinderella, Usagi-chan?" Minako teased lightheartedly, giving her one of her signatory winks.

Usagi pursed her lips in dismay and retorted, "Not pretend, Minako-chan. Surely with those glass shoes, all I'll have to do is slip them on and my Prince Charming will come…and take me away…" her voice trailed off as Usagi drifted back into her daydream.

Makoto rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Usagi-chan, if you're lucky it'll be right in the middle of that math exam we have tomorrow that you haven't studied for at all." As Usagi immediately plummeted back to reality Makoto added, "Besides, those are way too expensive, you'll need to save a few weeks allowance for those."

Minako chimed in, "Yeah, and then you won't be able to shop with us every weekend! C'mon, let's go get some ice cream!" The two of them started off, as Usagi hung back for a few moments, gazing longingly at the beautiful, glittering shoes. She started back to attention when Minako and Makoto called to her to hurry up. With one last quick glance at the display window she turned and ran to catch up with her friends.

Not looking back, she failed to notice the tall, raven-haired man appear around the corner and enter the shop.


	6. 21 : unlikely gift Part B

**#21 – unlikely gift**

Words: 318

Usagi looked up from her manga as she heard the doorbell chime. Her brows furrowed as she wondered who could be at the door. '_Heh, maybe Minako forgot some of her shopping when she left_'…she was always forgetting things. Sighing, she put aside her much-loved entertainment – really the only thing she would read – and made her way downstairs to answer the door.

When she did, she was surprised to find no one there. She looked about questioningly and then frowned, finding nothing. Closing the door, she grumbled to herself, figuring it was Shingo and one of his friends trying to play a prank on her. As her foot rose to climb the stairs she hesitated and then decided to turn back. If they _were _pranking her, she'd catch them unawares.

Tiptoeing stealthily back to the door she slowly reached for the knob and exclaimed, "Aha!" as she quickly pulled it back open…

…to find no one. She frowned in disappointment and then blushed sheepishly as an old man turned to give her a strange look. Just as she was about to re-enter the house to hide her embarrassment her toe nudged something.

Looking down she noticed a neatly wrapped package sitting on the front stoop. Confused, she knelt down and picked it up, noticing a card taped to the front. She lifted the card and read the inside, '_To Usagi, From your Prince Charming_'. Feeling rather perplexed, she stood up to go back into the house and returned to her bedroom.

Taking a seat on her bed she gently and carefully unwrapped the package, revealing a pink box. Slowly, she lifted the off the lid and placed it beside her. She parted the tissue and a small gasp escaped from her lips. Unbelieving, she removed one of the delicate objects from the box, staring in wonder as it caught the light and shimmered prettily. It was the shoes.


	7. 11 : dragon

**#11 – dragon**

Words: 287

"Dew-ray-gun…Dur-age-on…Dur-agon…Dragon, dragon!"

"Geez, Usagi-chan, lower the decibels! People are staring."

Usagi blew a raspberry at Rei, not caring that people were, indeed, watching her. "Leave me alone Rei-chan, I'm practicing my English and I need to concentrate."

Across the table Ami glowed with approval, while Rei merely snorted in derision. "Give me a break, Usagi-chan, five-year-olds can read that stuff."

Ignoring the snooty priestess, Makoto turned to Usagi and asked, "What are you reading anyway, Usagi-chan?"

Usagi turned, happy to ignore Rei, and responded exuberantly, "I'm reading Sleeping Beauty; it's an English fairy tale. I figured if I had to practice English, I might as well read something interesting."

Hearts appeared in Minako's eyes, "Ooh, Sleeping Beauty, that story is so romantic! He awakens her with true love's kiss…how beautiful."

The girls smiled at her and Usagi added soberly, "It is, but it's also really amazing how much it mirrors real life."

Ami frowned in confusion. "How so, Usagi-chan?"

As though she had been waiting for just such an opening, she grinned and replied, "Well, when you think about it, we're all really in the story. The three fairies are you, Ami-chan and Minako-chan and Mako-chan. They're always bickering about silly things while you ignore them both. I'm the beautiful princess; I love to sleep as much as I can. And, of course, Rei-chan is the evil, wicked queen, very ugly and always wanting to ruin my fun."

"I guess I'm your Prince Charming then, eh Odango-atama?"

Startled by his always unexpected appearance, Usagi frowned at Mamoru and calmly replied. "No baka, that's Tuxedo Kamen-sama. I don't want you in my story…but I guess if you have to have a role, you'd be the nasty fire-breathing dragon."


	8. 10 : beautiful garden

**#10 – beautiful garden**

Words: 273

She was in a garden, a beautiful garden. Everywhere around her were lovely flowerbeds, fragrant blossoms, neatly trimmed hedges, and hearty trees filled with fruit and multicoloured leaves. Glorious scents assaulted her from every direction, making it impossible to choose which area to explore first.

Finally she decided upon a nearby display of what seemed to be tulips. As she made her way over she noticed the feel of silk swishing about her legs. Looking down she discovered that she was clad in a beautiful white gown decorated with gold brocade across her bosom. The skirts flowed beautifully and as she reached down to finger the sleek fabric she found a golden pearl-shaped bracelet entwined about her wrist. Where was she?

The sound of movement shook her out of her reverie and she instinctively took cover behind a large tree before glancing about to find the source of the noise. At first she saw nothing, but before long a tall figure suddenly appeared from behind a waist-high fence made of green shrubs. He was absolutely glorious, although she couldn't yet see his face. His jet black hair glistened in the rays of sunlight streaming down from above as he moved about the enclosure.

"_Turn around_," she thought pleadingly, longing to see his face. There was something about him that seemed so familiar…as though she knew him. Struggling to get a better look, she stepped forward slightly and a twig crunched beneath her foot. Her head shot up in distress as she saw his body tense at the sound.

He turned; blue met blue, a gasp of surprise escaped her lips…

…and she woke up.


	9. 13 : roses

**#13 – roses**

Words: 298

He was surrounded by roses, beautiful roses. Everywhere around him were lovely, fragrant blooms of all sizes, shapes and colours. The aroma emitted from each flower was unique, and they all collided around him giving him a feeling of slight intoxication. He raised a hand to his forehead in an attempt to ward off the dizziness coming over him. Where was he?

Uncomfortable with the kneeling position he couldn't recall assuming in the first place, he shifted his body a bit. The heavy clanking of metal alerted his senses and his hand flew from his forehead as he looked around in surprise. Finding nothing, he relaxed and lowered his gaze to his knees and started in shock at his attire. Shiny metal plates covered his knees, and as he shifted his gaze he found his waist, hips and shoulders were also clad in the same protective armour. He was clothed entirely in rich black fabric, adorned here and there with gold and silver trim.

He stood up and felt the weight of a cape, a feeling with which he was fairly familiar. As he lowered his hands to his sides, he brushed against a heavy object hanging at his left hip. Looking down he discovered a long broadsword sheathed at his side. He fingered the metal in wonder, confused by its presence, yet comforted by it as well. Rather than standing about questioning his strange wardrobe, he decided to explore the area in hopes that he would find some clue as to his whereabouts. Before he could take more than a few steps though, he heard the sound of a twig or branch snapping and his body tensed in anticipation.

He whirled around; blue met blue, a vision of white and gold entranced him…

…and he woke up.


	10. 6 : illusions

**#6 – illusions**

Words: 354

I watch her silently as she stands there before me, beautiful in all her innocence, captivating and alluring, serene and elegant. Her darkly-lashed eyes are confused, disbelieving, uncertain. I feel the tender smile form on my face as I simply gaze at her, a warmth rushing through my body…a warmth I haven't felt for what seems like a millennia. I can't help but revel in the sensation, drinking it in like a man dying of thirst.

The sight of her soothes me, despite the difference in her appearance. I forget that she is much younger, untouched by the true distortion of time. Her features are still perfectly soft, smooth; her eyes yet harbour such depths of naïveté and it helps me to reminisce to a simpler time. She is not yet the Queen I now know, but she is all I have longed for, the light to vanquish this plaguing darkness.

My eyes skim over her fuku, unused to the foreign garb that now adorns her slight form. Had she really worn this once…she had been a soldier as the rest of them. My attention shifts to the others for a moment, they seem the same; the only difference again lies in the great wealth of experience that separates them from then and now. I return my eyes to her, unable to be diverted for long.

My heart aches for her, my loneliness overwhelming me and I entertain selfish thoughts. I want to take her from here, forget the overall purpose of the moment and escape with this angel in my arms. She is real, alive, well and wonderful…and I want her to be mine. I want my beloved…but it is not to be. I must suppress my yearning and do what it is I came to do.

Her words resound in this silence, her commanding yet unsure tone enveloping me. "Who are you?"

I smile again, finding pleasure in the sound of her voice. Yes, she is real…and I am just an illusion, in my world filled with illusions. My smile is contaminated with sadness as I respond. "My name is King Endymion."


	11. 34 : poison apple

**#34 – poison apple**

Words: 256

She eyed the small, round object in her hand speculatively, turning it over in her hands. Its bright red skin glistened in the light that flashed into the dark recess in which she waited. She couldn't wait for the night to end; it would all be over after tonight. No more of this impatience, this anxiety…this torture!

Unconsciously she reached up a hand to scratch her nose; her long, lumpy, warty nose. The cumbersome sleeve of her cloak brushed against her face and she silently cursed under her breath when she saw the smudge of heavy makeup that had wiped off on it. In a wasted effort, she attempted to rub the marring blot away but shrugged when it refused to disappear. Surely no one would notice…it's not like she was the star or anything.

Because she hadn't **_cheated_**. Like that lying, sneaky little…her eyes shifted to the object in her hand once more. In a weak moment of wickedness she wished that it were real, not just some harmless prop. That would serve her right, after what she'd done. The nerve after all! Yes, just one simple little bite–

"Usagi-chan," Minako hissed, "that's your cue, get out there!"

Usagi jerked out of her sinful trance and grudgingly moved into action. She nodded at her friend clad in the fox costume, pulled up the hood of her cloak and gave her ridiculous nose one last adjustment before making her way out onto the stage, poison apple in hand.

Maybe it wasn't real, but she could pretend.


	12. 29 : castle

**#29 – castle**

Words: 341

I'm surrounded by fog. Thick, blinding, suffocating fog. I turn in every direction but I can't escape it. It envelops me completely and I wonder, will I be lost in this confusion forever? Will this be my life, day after day, night after night…until the fog completely shrouds my entire being? Will I ever escape it?

But then I hear it…ever so quiet, lost in the distance. The voice; **_her_** voice. She's weakened, she needs help; I have to get to her. I try in vain to cut through the fog, but it remains persistent, so I simply follow the voice. She calls out to me, she **_needs_** me…and I…I need her too. So much…I feel as though she is the only one who can give me direction. She's the only one who can vanquish this fog.

So I run to her, following her calls, and just when I think I will never get to her the fog lifts just ever so much and I am there. A large castle stands before me, but I can see no doors. As I look up, up, up…yes, there she is. High up beyond the parapets. Just the sight of her soothes me…but I wish I could truly **_see_** her. She, just like everything else, is shrouded in fog. I can only make out a silhouette, but that's all I need to know that she is beautiful.

She wants me to help her; she wants me to get the crystal for her. Then she can tell me who I am. But I don't know how. And the frustration sets in. Why can't I see her? Why won't she tell me who she is? Why all this confounded fog! This will end soon…and I will once again be left without answers. So I settle to just watch her as she pleads. A glint of a white dress…a wisp of blonde hair. A curve of a…bun? Two buns? Wait, this is familiar. What is this memory? Where do I know that hair –

And I wake up.


End file.
